¿A quién amo?
by Sakari1495
Summary: Natsu un chico que entra al Instituto Fairy Tail, el trae el recuerdo de su mejor amiga la cual no ha podido olvidar pero conoce a una chica que al parecer siente algo por él. Ahora no sabe porque amor decidir por el recuerdo de su niñez o el presente.
1. Me pregunto

**Buenas… hola mi nombre es Sakari y este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail ^^ un anime excelente y de una de mis parejas favoritas**

**En este fic habrá LissanaXNatsuXLucy, LokiXLucy, GrayXJuvia, GazilleXLevy, ErzaXJellal, MirajaneXLuxus, LuxusXCana, FriedXCana, EvergreenXElfman y otras si es que debo agregar :D**

**Summary: Natsu un chico que entra al Instituto Fairy Tail, el trae el recuerdo de su mejor amiga la cual no ha podido olvidar pero conoce a una chica que al parecer siente algo por él. Ahora no sabe porque amor decidir por el recuerdo de su niñez o el presente.**

**Espero que este fic sea de su agrado**

**Ahora a leer se ha dicho XD**

* * *

><p><em>*Me pregunto ¿cuándo regresarás? ¿Te volveré a ver? ¿Te habrás olvidado de mí? ¿Dónde estás?*….<em> – eran los pensamientos de un joven de cabellos rosados quien se encontraba en un autobús completamente dormido. - _*¿Por qué no me has hablado? ¿Estarás bien? ¿Me reconocerías?* -_

El autobús freno de golpe provocando que el muchacho se despertara de inmediato vio por la ventana y se encontraba enfrente del su nueva escuela, el conductor iba a seguir su trayecto, pero aviso a tiempo y bajo del medio de transporte.

_*Un nuevo inicio*…_ - pensó por último y se adentro

Hola mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel tengo 16 años y voy a empezar mi segundo año de preparatoria soy nuevo en esta ciudad llamada Magnolia ahora me encuentro en el Instituto Fairy Tail uno de los más prestigiosos que bueno al fin y al cabo no me interesa si lo es o no yo solamente hago relajo en cualquier colegio nuevo al que entro.

Y no paso mucho para que eso pasara ya que un joven de cabellos negros lo empujo.

¡IDIOTA QUE ACASO NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS!... – grito Natsu

¿Ah? ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA ALZARME LA VOZ?... – le reprocho

¡NADIE SOLO TE PARTIRE LA CARA!... –

¡PUES GRAY FULLBUSTER TE CERRARA ESA BOCA!... –

¿Gray Fullbuster?... – le pregunto

Si ¿qué tiene?... –

¡GRAY! ¡SOY YO NATSU!... –

Idiota porque no me dijiste que eras tú ni te reconocí… -

Lo siento… -

Ven para acá idiota ahora dime ¿en qué grupo te toco?... –

En él A ¿por?... –

¡PERFECTO TE TOCO CONMIGO! Vamos al salón… -

Gray ponte una camisa… - fue lo único que dijo y este se miro y a su alrededor y todas las chicas se encontraban impactadas tomo la camisa y se llevo a Natsu.

Natsu siguió a Gray mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero paso por el salón de música y algo llamo su atención una melodía, una melodía que para él era muy conocida, que debido a eso se quedo enfrente de la puerta del salón de música.

¡HEY NATSU VEN AQUÍ!... – le grito y este salió de su trance y siguió a Gray

_*Esa melodía… esa melodía es la que ella siempre tocaba*… _- pensaba

Este es nuestro salón… - en eso abrió la puerta de golpe Gray

* * *

><p>Vaya Natsu cuanto tiempo sin vernos… - lo saludo un chico de cabello naranjas<p>

Loki ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?... –

Gracias yo también te quiero… - le dijo en tono de sarcasmo

Idiota… - dijo desde una esquina un chico de ojos rojos

¡GAJEEL!... – grito el peli rosa pero este solo lo ignoro

¡NADA DE EMPEZAR PLEITOS AQUÍ ES EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES Y NO QUIERO MANDAR A SU CASA A ALGUNO DE USTEDES!... – hizo acto de presencia una pelirroja

Todos los de ese salón guardaron silencio

Perdona Erza no era nuestra intención… - decían todos temblando excepto Natsu

¿Quién es la vieja bruja Gray?... – tono inocente y todos se pusieron tensos

Natsu…ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Erza Scarlet… - le comento Loki

Escucha bien chico nuevo te paso el insulto por ser el primer día, pero si vuelves a decirme algo así o haces una estupidez como estos… no creo que vivas para contarlo… - un aura maligna apareció a su alrededor y salió de ese salón dejando al nuevo alumno temblando

Bueno ya que Natsu hizo su primera estupidez del día creo que sería buen momento para empezar una charla… - comento Gray

* * *

><p>En los pasillos se podía ver a la presidenta del consejo caminar con autoridad, todos le abrían paso hasta que…<p>

Erza te estaba buscando… - grito una mujer peli blanca

Mira-san ¿pasa algo?... –

Bueno era para decirte que mi hermana va entrar al instituto y bueno checo las listas y no aparece su nombre en ningún grupo… -

Oh... debemos arreglar ese problema… -

Si quieres me puedo ocupar de eso Erza… - se escucho una voz masculina sorprendiendo a las dos chicas

Jellal… - fue lo único que dijo Erza

El mismo así que tu hermana no está en las listas… - se quedo pensando el peli azul – dile que entre al A enseguida voy a ponerla en la lista de ese grupo

Gracias Jellal-kun… - le dijo Mira mientras se iba

De nada… -

¡OYE JELLAL SE SUPONE QUE YO IBA A RESOLVER ESE PROBLEMA!... – le reclamaba Erza algo sonrojada

Mi deber como vicepresidente del consejo es no dejarle mucho trabajo a la presidenta… - eso lo dijo en un tono algo relajado – nos vemos Erza-chan

_*Idiota*…_ - fue lo único que pensó mientras se iba por otro lado - ¡NO ME DIGAS ERZA-CHAN NO RECUERDO TENER ESA CLASE DE RELACIÓN CONTIGO!

El peli azul solo volteo a verla y formo una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Entonces dime aceptaste esa cita… - decía emocionada Levy<p>

No la acepte… - contesto una rubia

¡PERO LU-CHAN DEBISTE DECIR QUE SI A LA CITA SI EL QUE TE LA ESTABA PIDIENDO ERA NADA MÁS NI NADA MENOS QUE EL HIJO DEL DIRECTOR!... –

Levy-san, Juvia cree que si Lucy no quiso aceptarlo es porque sabe que el no es el indicado… -

Gracias Juvia… todavía no llega el adecuado y cuando llegue no lo dejare escapar – dijo Lucy decidida

Se nota que esta muy segura… - comento Cana

¡CANA! No me asustes desde cuando estabas aquí… -

Desde ahorita… -

Chicas mejor vamos a nuestro salón no falta mucho para que den el toque… - dijo Levy y enseguida fueron al salón

* * *

><p>Así que me voy a quedar en él A… - repetía una joven peli blanca<p>

Así es Lissana… - dijo Mira

En ese momento la mirada de la joven cambio a un semblante algo triste

Sé que esta es la 4 escuela a la que entramos, pero por favor trata de sonreír… -

_*Ya lo sé hermana, pero yo quiero volver a verlo… * -_ pensó – Ya me voy al salón

Que tengas suerte Lissana… -

* * *

><p>En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases ahora todos corrían hacia sus salones o si no recibirían una linda charla con la presidenta y el vicepresidente del consejo.<p>

Bueno sigamos hablando… - decía Gray

¡Oye! No deberíamos sentarnos ya… - decía el peli rosa

No lo creo nuestra primera clase es mate… - comento Loki

Y no es una buena razón para sentarnos… -

Nuestro maestro es un flojonazo así que no hay problema… - comento Cana quien estaba entrando al salón

Claro que es un flojonazo al fin y al cabo es tu padre… - hablo Gray

¡CALLATE!... –

Cana tranquilízate… - hizo acto de presencia Lucy

¡TODO FUE POR CULPA DE ESE PELO TEÑIDO QUE QUERÍA SENTARSE!... – en eso la peli café señalo a Natsu

¡YO NO HICE NADA!... – grito de alguna forma haciéndose el inocente el acusado

Lucy al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse de alguna manera le parecía atractivo el peli rosa que cuando se le quedo mirando y este la volteo a ver le desvió la mirada completamente roja. Cosa que detecto Loki quien se alejo de ese lugar, Gray y Juvia.

Juvia… - la llamaba Gray tomando por sorpresa a la peli azul

Sí… - contesto algo sonrojada, en eso le hizo una señal para que se acercara - ¿qué ocurre?

A Lucy le gusto Natsu… -

Juvia cree que Gray-sama tiene razón… -

¡BOLA DE HOLGAZANES VAYAN A SUS LUGARES EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!... – grito un hombre de cabello castaño claro y todos corrieron a sus asientos

_*¿Quién es este?*…_ - se preguntaba Natsu quien se puso hasta adelante

Gildartz vamos es el primer día… - decía Gray

Buena razón para que empecemos con clases… - en eso se escucho como tocaban la puerta – pase… veamos quien es el despistado que no entro a tiempo

La puerta se abrió lentamente y de ella salió una chica de cabellos blancos. El peli rosa estaba con la mirada hacia la ventana ignorando aquello

¿A qué se debe tu retraso?... – pregunto Gildartz

Lo siento es que mi nombre no aparecía en las listas y apenas me asignaron a este grupo… - hablo la chica, Natsu quien veía a otro lado al escuchar esa voz volteo de inmediato y se impacto al ver a quien tenía enfrente

¿Cómo te llamas?... –

Lisanna… -

Natsu estaba sorprendido

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Estoy emocionada mi primer fic de Fairy Tail**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… El nuevo arco de Fairy Tail es genial….**


	2. Regresaste

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic que bueno hice algunas aclaraciones, aparte de que me alegro que para algunos sea de su agrado ^^**

**Las parejas de este fic: ****LissanaXNatsuXLucy, LokiXLucy, GrayXJuvia, GazilleXLevy, ErzaXJellal, MirajaneXLuxus, LuxusXCana, FriedXCana, EvergreenXElfman y una nueva ya que me pidieron anexarla LokixAries XD**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Gildartz vamos es el primer día… - decía Gray<p>

Buena razón para que empecemos con clases… - en eso se escucho como tocaban la puerta – pase… veamos quien es el despistado que no entro a tiempo

La puerta se abrió lentamente y de ella salió una chica de cabellos blancos. El peli rosa estaba con la mirada hacia la ventana ignorando aquello

¿A qué se debe tu retraso?... – pregunto Gildartz

Lo siento es que mi nombre no aparecía en las listas y apenas me asignaron a este grupo… - hablo la chica, Natsu quien veía a otro lado al escuchar esa voz volteo de inmediato y se impacto al ver a quien tenía enfrente

¿Cómo te llamas?... –

Lisanna… -

Natsu estaba sorprendido que cuando sus ojos la tuvieron enfrente de ella se paró de inmediato de su asiento y fue abrazar a la peli blanca dejando a todos los presentes sin habla en especial a una rubia, quien se sintió ¿extraña?.

¡LISANNA!... – fue lo único que grito Natsu - ¡TE EXTRAÑE DEMASIADO!

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?... – ahora fue el profesor – ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL SI ES QUE ASÍ TE LLAMAS DIRIGETE AL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Cállese… - susurro pero fue perceptible para todos

_*Natsu eres un completo idiota ahora veo porque te han expulsado de 3 escuelas los últimos dos años*_… - pensaba cierto chico pelinegro

Te ganaste un premio… - dijo entre dientes Gildartz

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en ese salón ya que un chico oji café termino afuera del salón con un fuerte golpe en la cara.

No puede ser, primer día y ya tengo a alguien a quién regañar y para colmo eres tú… - decía cierta pelirroja

Vamos Erza dale chance es su primer día aquí y apenas se está adaptando… - ahora fue Jellal

Ya se lo di en la mañana por llamarme "vieja bruja"… -

Lo siento amigo no puedo ayudarte… - se disculpo el peli azul

¿Es tu novio vieja bruja?... – preguntaba algo atontado por el golpe que hace unos momentos había recibido

¿Novio?... – se pregunto Jellal

¡CRUZASTE LA LÍNEA!... – pegó el grito asustando a todos los que alcanzaron a escucharlo

En eso solo se escucho un grito desgarrador por parte del chico que hace unos minutos había ofendido a la presidenta del consejo

Gildartz me temo que tu alumno no se presentara en tu clase el día de hoy… - decía algo nervioso Jellal

No te preocupes que lo castigue… - dijo como si nada – Señorita por favor vaya a tomar asiento…

_*Ese chico de cabello rosado…era…era… Natsu*_ - eran sus pensamientos mientras caminaba a su lugar

_*¿Quién será esa chica?*_ - ahora se preguntaba Lucy - _*¿Por qué él se la lanzo encima?*_

Ok, como es el primer día y debo suponer que todos están cansados ¿verdad?... – empezaba con la clase Gildartz

¡SÍ!... – contestaron todos algo alegres porque esas palabras significaban una cosa

Así que como soy bueno solo harán 15 páginas de puros ejercicios de ecuaciones de tercer grado en parejas… -

Todos cayeron estilo anime

¡CREI QUE NOS DARÍAS LA CLASE LIBRE!... – grito Gray

Sueña Fullbuster… -

¡LEVY HAZ LAS PÁGINAS CONMIGO!... – empezaron a gritonear los del salón asustando a la pobre peli azul quien se refugió atrás de Juvia

¿Qué pasa Levy?... – pregunto Juvia

Hacemos las páginas juntas…-

A Juvia no le molesta, pero ella… Juvia… -

Hará las páginas conmigo ya se lo pedí…- habló de inmediato Gray mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven

Lo siento Levy… -

_*Si me junto con Juvia seguro que paso matemáticas*_… - pensaba Gray

En ese momento la oji café se fue a sentar cerca de la ventana cuando vio a un oji rojo partiéndose la cabeza con un lápiz

_*¡QUIEN RAYOS CREO LAS MATEMÁTICAS!*_ - se torturaba mentalmente

Necesitas ayuda Gajeel… - pregunto tímida Levy

No quiero molestarte… -

No es ninguna molestia, me gusta ayudar a los demás… - le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo

Como quieras… -

Lucy se encontraba sentada, trataba de concentrarse en los problemas, pero por alguna extraña razón su mirada apuntaba a una joven de cabellos blancos.

_*Desde cuando le tomo mucha importancia a esto*_… - se dijo mentalmente

En ese momento se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas y se acerco a aquella chica

Hola Lisanna… - saludó de una manera cortes

Hola… - respondió de una manera algo tímida

Sabes me sorprendió mucho como ese muchacho se aventó hacia a ti… ¿acaso lo conoces?...-

Yo, pues la verdad… - la rubia estaba algo emocionada – no sabría responderte con sinceridad se me hace conocido pero…

Vale dejemos ese tema, tu le entiendes a esto porque yo no… -

Si, ¿te explico?... –

Por favor… -

* * *

><p>Un chico rubio de gran presencia se encontraba algo tenso provocando la preocupación en un chico peli verde que se encontraba a su lado derecho<p>

Luxus, ¿estás bien?... – pregunto

Claro… - contesto pero con cierto nerviosismo

Vamos Fried, el está bien… - contesto Bixlow en eso se acerco un poco más a él para susurrarle algo – que no ves que está nervioso porque esa nueva alumna Mirajane está a su lado… -

¿Ah? ¿Solo por eso?...Además ¿Qué no le gusta Cana?... – pregunto extrañado

Ese fue su amor de hace 5 minutos ahora ya lo ocupa otra… -

Nunca voy a entender aquello a lo que llaman amor… -

Por supuesto que no lo vas a entender ya que nunca te has enamorado… -

* * *

><p>¡¿QUÉ ME VAS HACER?... – gritaba muy asustado cierto peli rosa<p>

Buscando un buen castigo para ti… - contestaba una pelirroja

Sabes Erza te estás tomando esto muy a pecho… -

¿Qué?... –

Mientras tu yo tengamos claro que no somos novios, no debería afectarte que otro salga con una tontería como esa… -

Creo que tienes razón… -

¡OIGAN YA ME PUEDO IR HAY UNA CHICA CON LA QUE DEBO HABLAR!... –

¿Chica?... – se pregunto Erza – Hablas de Lisanna…

_*Vaya esto se pone interesante*…_ Déjalo ir Erza que su castigo sea cuidar de ella… -

¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?... –

Vamos ya deja ese asunto eso si para la próxima que haga algo indebido te dejare que le hagas lo que quieras… -

A mí no me gusta andar impartiendo castigos, así que te dejare ir Natsu que no se repita y haces lo que dijo Jellal… -

De acuerdo, muchas gracias… - ahora salió corriendo directo a su salón - _*¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡ELLA ESTA AQUÍ! ¡LISANNA!*_

Toco el timbre para cambiar de clase

* * *

><p>El chico peli rosa corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban cuando al fin estuvo enfrente de la puerta de su salón la abrió de inmediato y empezó a buscar a esa persona hasta que la vio.<p>

¡LISANNA!... – se lanzo hacia su lugar y la volvió a abrazar - ¡TE ECHE DE MENOS!

Ahora extraño más a todos los presentes

Na…Natsu ¿eres tú?... – pregunto

¡SOY YO CREÍ QUE NO ME RECONOCERÍAS!... –

Se separaron de inmediato en ese momento el chico formo una sonrisa

¡SI ERES TÚ NATSU!... – grito la albina

Lamento haberte asustado apenas entraste… -

No importa de por sí siempre actúas de una manera muy impulsiva… - empezó a Reírse

Debo tomar eso como algo positivo…-

Tal vez… -

Así que ustedes ya se conocían… - entro a esa charla cierto pelinegro

Lisanna y yo somos amigos de la infancia… -

Creo que nos dejamos de ver cuando teníamos 9 años…- contesto Lisanna

Entonces, Natsu deberías presentarnos… -habló Loki

Creo que ya te presentaste… Loki…. – dijo Gray

Y tú también Gray… - ahora fue el peli naranja

Ya dejen de pelearse ustedes dos por tonterías… - hizo acto de presencia una castaña

Bueno Natsu creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo yo soy Cana… -

Si ya me di cuenta… -

Así que esta chica que esta a tu lado es tu novia… -

¿Ah?... –

Natsu y yo solo somos amigos… - interfirió Lisanna

Pero por cómo se te lanzo dice otra cosa… -

Cana deja de fastidiarlos si son o no son novios no es de tu incumbencia… - ahora fue Lucy – creo que es momento de que yo me presente… yo soy Lucy…. – sonrió

Hola… - fue lo único que respondió

No es que Juvia quiera interrumpir este momento… - decía algo apenada la peli azul

¡TÚ TE LLAMAS JUVIA!... –

Disculpa… -

Ignora al idiota Juvia… ¿qué pasa?... – pregunto Gray

Ya dieron el toque para ir al auditorio, Juvia cree que el director va dar un aviso… -

¿Avisos?... – se preguntaron todos

Gajeel no les avisaste… - le pregunto Juvia

Que pérdida de tiempo además no me habrían hecho caso… - contesto el oji rojo

¡CLARO QUE SI, ERZA SE HABRÍA MOLESTADO Y NO QUERRIAMOS HACERLA ENOJAR!... –

Loki se paro en el escritorio e hizo un comunicado

Todos los presentes es hora de ir al auditorio o sino Erza y Jellal… -

Salieron corriendo como locos

No puedo creer que con solo mencionar esos nombres pase esto… -

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado ^^<strong>

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ya quiero que salga el capítulo de Fairy Tail XD…**


End file.
